Walk a Mile in my Shoes
by InvisibleNoMore
Summary: 7th year- Dumbledore has passed, but not before leaving behind his last clues. Even in his grave, has a plan of action against the Dark Lord, which just so happen to including our favorite Slytherin and Gryffindor. In these dark times, could Draco and Hermione be responsible for the outcome of this climatic battle against Voldemort? Could they be intertwined by more than just fate?
1. Remembering

*Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

_The excruciating pain ripped through her body, her nerves exploding in agony. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as her piercing scream rang through the foyer, echoing in the distance._

_"Where did you get it, you disgusting piece of filth?!" hissed Bellatrix, while sending yet another Cruciatus Curse at the defenseless Gryffindor. _

_Hermione sobbed even louder, shaking her head. She wanted her life to end; she didn't want to endure this. She wanted Harry and Ron…oh how she missed them! She needed them- now more than ever._

_"We—We found it! I swear! Please!" She cried. Bellatrix sneered, and the next thing Hermione knew, there was a dagger in her forearm. The screams of pain escalated to a whole new level, leaving the Gryffindor mentally lacking in her courage and bravery. _

_Hermione had always known Bellatrix was capable of such evils. She was well aware of just how dangerous this woman was, but after the past couple of weeks, she couldn't believe what was happening. If there was anything left of the nice woman inside of this Death Eater, she was long gone now. _

_As the blade cut deeper and deeper into Hermione's flesh, all of the horrible moments in her life flashed before her eyes. Her parents' brutal death at the hands of none other than Fenrir Greyback, leaving their cozy and beautiful home bloodied and cold. The night of Dumbledore's death, when almost all hope seemed to be lost at Hogwarts. And the most recent event- the most terrifying yet most cherished of all memories. She didn't really understand the connection she had with this, but it was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. And with that thought in mind, she looked with tear-filled eyes up at him._

_He couldn't bear to watch this. He'd come to know this girl, even if she didn't know it, and seeing this torture…he felt like he was hit with a Cruciatus curse as well. It wasn't every day that Draco Malfoy could say that. _

_His aunt has done many horrid things, and despite all of that, he'd always loved her. Bellatrix had been a mother figure to him in many ways, ever since Lucius murdered Narcissa in Draco's 5__th__ year. Yes, that's right. Murder. Lucius Malfoy, nothing but a vile and malicious man, chose the Dark Lord over his own wife. Draco was disgusted with his father, but even more appalled at himself for looking up to this man his whole life. However, being the coward that Draco Malfoy was, he could never bring himself to confront his fears. _

_Bellatrix, despite her MANY flaws, was his shoulder to cry on. He never knew she had it in her to be the least bit loving, but she justified that thought quite easily. They both shared a bond- the feelings of loss when Narcissa died. Bellatrix was like his mother from then on, and Draco loved her. _

_Seeing Bellatrix torture Granger was something else. It was never easy for him to endure others being tortured, especially at the hands of his aunt, but this…this was excruciating. He combed back through the memories of the past few weeks, remembering what it was like for the Gryffindor. How much she went through. How brave she is. _

_His steel gray eyes met her sad and pained brown orbs. Hermione looked up to him hopefully, longing for the real Draco Malfoy to show himself and take her out of this torture. In that moment he decided what he was going to do. He took one last glance at her before he turned around and left the room._

_Hermione sobbed louder in hysteria, as Bellatrix continued to crave the word "Mudblood" into her flesh forever. She felt his betrayal hit her like a ton of bricks, although she really had no reason to. She knew so much about him, experienced his pain and suffering, but never truly interacted with him. She had no reason to feel even more hurt when he walked away, but she did. _

_Guilt hung over his head as he walked down the dark hallways to the dungeons. That look she gave him…it was a look of betrayal. She thought he was leaving her to die. Why was he saving her again? They'd never even talked, yet he knew her like the back of his hand. There was a strong connection he felt towards her that he didn't understand, but he wasn't going to let her die. Not after everything he'd experienced._

_And with that realization, he entered the dungeons. Her screams resonated into the cellar sending a chill up his spine. It was time he paid Saint Potter and Weaselbee a visit._

__A/N: Confused yet? This was basically a flash-forward moment in the story. It will start from the beginning in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Secrets

"The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The trio's breath caught, as they waited anxiously. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been waiting over a month for the Ministry to carry out Dumbledore's wishes as promised, and Scrimgeour had just arrived at the Burrow during Harry's birthday celebration.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that when things seem most dark, it will show him the light."

Ron blushed the color of his hair, as he examined the object.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Scrimgeour continued, "I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive."

The minister looked warily at her, expecting some form of recognition or suspicious act. Hermione had never seen the book in her life, but the fact that her old headmaster left her something in his will brought tears to her eyes.

Scrimgeour went on. "To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."

Hermione's interest piqued. She'd read many times that Snitches had flesh memories, and if Harry touched the ball, it could result in something being revealed from the inside. The room filled with tension as Harry reached over to receive the Snitch. When he touched it with his hand and nothing happened, she was perplexed.

The minister went on to talk about the Sword of Gryffindor being left in Harry's possession, and while it was very important information, Hermione's mind was elsewhere. Why didn't anything happen when Harry touched the Snitch?

She picked up bits and pieces of their conversation but she wasn't focused. Harry and Ron stood up finally and left the room, leaving Scrimgeour to escort himself out. Hermione was still so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that they'd left.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!"

She snapped up with a start, as her thoughts were interrupted, and found that the minister was calling for her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Minister?" Hermione asked.

Rufus nodded. "Dumbledore left you one last thing. He wanted this to be given to you alone." He pulled out a black chest, sealed with intricate locks along the front side. "It came with this note from Dumbledore himself. It is charmed so that only you can read it." Well, he seemed ecstatic about that.

Hermione was taken aback. Why would Dumbledore give her this? "Th-thank you sir. This is much appreciated."

Scrimgeour took a step closer to her. "Now listen here. I don't know what you are all playing at, but you can't fight this alone. He's too strong."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Thank you for your help, but I'm sure we won't be needing it in the future. It was nice to see you. Goodbye." And with that, she turned around and headed up to the room she shared with Ginny.

A million thoughts were swirling through the curly-haired witch's brain at once. What was the whole deal with this chest? Why did Dumbledore leave this to her? And why didn't he want anyone else to know?

Hermione reached Ginny's bedroom and closed the door behind her. After giving it a second thought, she locked the door for good measure. She sat down on the bed, the letter placed in her trembling hands. It was time for answers.

_To Miss Granger,_

_My dear Hermione- you are most definitely one of the brightest students I have ever come to know, and it has been my utmost pleasure to teach you. You have proved yourself capable of great things, leading me to believe that you are ready for this task. Miss Granger, I am depending on you. You must follow through with my instruction, for the fate of the war relies on it. My dear, I regret putting all of this on you, almost as if I'm stealing your youth. But I believe in you. Within this chest, there is a potion. When the time comes, midnight, you are the drink the potion, and go to sleep. Keep your wand on you bedside table and keep the chest close to you. Do not, under any circumstances, tell any of this to anyone, Mr. Potter, nor Mr. Weasley. You must be confused now as to what is going on, but everything will make sense soon. One last word of advice; remember who the enemy is. Your greatest rival could be your greatest friend. Your greatest companion could turn against you. You are strong Hermione. Out of all of my pupils, you are one of the students I've become most proud of. I'm counting on you. Oh, and have a lemon drop for me._

_Regards for the last time,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione wasn't even aware that her eyes had welled up as she was reading Dumbledore's final message to her. She hastily wiped away the stray tears, took a few deep breaths, and composed herself. She'd been a basket case all morning.

She noticed that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned how to open the chest. Hermione ran he fingers over the complex system of locks, racking her brain trying to think of ways to open it. She knew that it couldn't be opened with a simple spell; in that case, anyone could break in. She read the message out loud this time, checking to see if she was missing anything.

"I'm counting on you. Oh, and have a lemon drop for me." Hermione laughed. Dumbledore always did know how to ease the tension. There was a sudden crack and Hermione jumped up with her wand in her hand. She looked down in surprise when she realized that the chest had opened. Dumbledore secured it with a password! Of course, he'd pick lemon drop. He must have charmed it to recognize her voice reciting it, so that there would be no chance of intrusion. That tricky old man…

The contents of the box were relatively simple, and surprisingly vague. Hermione was expected rolls and rolls of parchment on what her mission was, but instead, she was met with a small bottle of the potion and a small note taped to the inside.

_Please recite this spell on the potion and then leave it on a bedside table. "Praeparare ut switch animas" Remember to take the potion at midnight._

_-A. Dumbledore_

Her brow furrowed. She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, expert at Charms, yet she had never heard of such a spell before. Suspicion spread through her a little, as it was extremely uncommon for her to not know a spell. That is, unless it was Dark Magic.

She heard Mrs. Weasley call for supper and she knew she had to act quickly. Curiosity got the better of her, and the next thing she knew, the words were flying out of her mouth.

"Praeparare ut switch animas," Hermione said, waiting anxiously for the reaction. The potion glowed a dark, entrancing green for a few seconds, but quickly dulled down until it was back to normal.

"HERMIONE! HURRY UP! I'M BLOODY STARVING!" Ron shouted from downstairs. Oh, Ron and his appetite.

The perplexed Hermione rose slowly and made her way to the door. There was one thing that Hermione was absolutely sure about- this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sitting around with Death Eaters as one of your professors hung lifeless over your dining table was enough to make any teenager frightened. Even Draco Malfoy.

He sat there quietly, concealing the fear and emotions pulsing through him. True, Charity Burbage had stooped so very low to have taught Muggle studies, but seeing a teacher from Hogwarts so limp and lifeless made him squirm internally. Any reminder of Hogwarts brought back the very worst memories.

Draco Malfoy had shut himself down completely. It was the only way he could function now, because too much thinking resulted in too much guilt. And guilt was just another weakness. Whatever he father told him to do, he listened blindly. True, he resented it and resented Lucius ever more, but whatever little courage Draco had, was long gone. He was an empty shell.

So when Lucius ordered him to punish the "pathetic waste of space," he didn't even flinch. He walked over to Professor Burbage, looking into her pleading eyes, and muttered the Cruciatus curse. Draco Malfoy was despicable. And he was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

The rest of the meeting went relatively normal. Well, as normal as a Death Eater meeting can get. Voldemort droning on and on about the plans to kill Potter. Snape arriving halfway through. Nagini eating the unfortunate soul who was the victim of torture that night. Draco hating his life.

After about 2 hours, the group of diabolical nobodies (in Draco's opinion) adjourned the meeting. Physically and mentally exhausted, Draco headed for his bedchambers immediately. He thought of summoning a house elf to draw a bath, but took one look at the time and decided against it. It was 11:45 and he needed his sleep. Ignoring all civility and decency that he was raised with, he ripped off his shirt and tossed over his shoulder, not even bothering where it landed. It just so happened to land on Snape's head.

"Goodness Mr. Malfoy, your manners. What would your mother have thought?"

"Well that's not an issue. Last I checked she was dead." Draco hissed with spite.

"You think I was unaware?" Snape shot back. "I am not here to make small chat with you Draco. There's important business we need to discuss and I could make do without the attitude."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Yes, _Father._ Do hurry." Oh the fun the two had together.

Snape sat down on the couch and pulled out a chest. _Great, now he's making himself comfortable._ Draco thought.

"Dumbledore left you something in his will." Snape said quietly.

"Hah thanks you're funny. Are we done here?" Draco asked snidely.

Snape sighed and handed the chest and letter his former student. "Only you can read the letter and open this box. I am unaware of the contents or his intentions. All I know is that it's for you. It would do you well to open it and find out." He then got up and moved for the door. "And yes, I'm done now."

Draco was speechless. He knew that Dumbledore was well aware that Draco was trying to kill him. Why on earth would he leave something to his murderer? "Snape wait! Why are **you** giving this to me? Why not the Minister?" But the new headmaster was already on his way back to Hogwarts.

Draco slumped in his chair, fiddling with the letter in his hands. Whether or not he wanted to read it was irrelevant; he knew he had to.

_Mr. Malfoy-_

_I assume by now you are wondering why this letter is addressed to you, and why I would be writing to you. I understand your 6__th__ year was dreadful to say the least, but I need you to understand one thing. You are not a bad person. You are in a position where you are forced to be bad, but you don't want to be. I can help you with that, but I need you to do this for me. Within this chest, there is a potion. When the time comes, midnight, you are the drink the potion, and go to sleep. Keep your wand on you bedside table and keep the chest close to you. Do not, under any circumstances, tell any of this to anyone. You must be confused now as to what is going on, but everything will make sense soon. One last word of advice; remember who the enemy is. Your greatest rival could be your greatest friend. Your greatest companion could turn against you. I need you to trust me, Mr. Malfoy, but even more, trust yourself. You are greater than you think you are. But this is vital that you fulfill this task. Have a lemon for me!_

_I'm counting on you._

_-A. Dumbledore_

Draco threw down the letter in disgust. How dare the man judge him like that? He was dead for Salazar's sake!

"No I won't have a blasted lemon drop for you, old man. The bloody chest is locked anyways," he muttered, throwing his covers off his bed. He was just about to go to bed when he heard a click. The chest opened.

His curiosity got the better of him, as he went to examine the chest. Sure enough there was a potion inside along with another note. What was with this guy and love letters?

_Please recite this spell on the potion and then leave it on a bedside table. "Praeparare ut switch animas" Remember to take the potion at midnight._

_-A. Dumbledore_

He glanced at the clock again. 11:58! Why did he care though? He wasn't about to listen to the dead old prune. Draco Malfoy was selfish. He didn't do favors!

* * *

11:59

"Um…Ginny? I have to use to the loo. Be back in a second." Hermione whispered, eager to exit to the room.

"Mione its almost midnight- go to sleep," Ginny whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She made her way down the halls of the Burrow. 45 seconds….

"Mione!" Ron called, running towards her._ Not a good time, Ronald..._

"Hey Ron, it's actually not a good time right now. I have to use the loo and-"

Ron grabbed her and hugged her tight. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have been ecstatic by the signs of affection coming from him. Now all she could think of was 30 seconds….

He finally let her go, after what seemed like an eternity, and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to clock out, all right? I understand this whole situation is difficult for you, and I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks Ron, but all I really need right now is to go to the restroom, so excuse me." And without another word, she ran down the hallway. 20 seconds…

* * *

"20 seconds to midnight…hah like I care. Take that Dumbledore!" Draco realized how pathetic he was. He resorted to talking to himself. He glanced briefly at the potion on his coffee table. The only thing standing between him and that potion was his pride. Could he get over it? 15 seconds...

He jumped out of his bed and ran over to the potion. What harm could it cause?

"_Praeparare ut switch animas," _he whispered, as he watched the potion glow a vibrant red. 5 seconds….

"Bottoms up, Draco." And he downed the potion.

* * *

"Okay 5 seconds….you can do this! Cheers Hermione." And with one gulp the potion was gone.

She felt drowsy immediately. She walked like a zombie from a Muggle movie back to her room, and settled in for the night.

* * *

Draco and Hermione, both feeling drugged and drowsy, could only form one coherent thought before the lost consciousness.

"I really hope Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

A/N: Happy new year everyone! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY i haven't updated in...i don't even know how long. We've had a lot of family issues going on lately and I've just been preoccupied. But prepare yourself. There will be more chapters coming soon!

Read and review please- Thanks :)


	3. Switched

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its so short:( I've been so ridiculously busy the past couple of days. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling more sore than she had in a long time. Even opening her eyes hurt. It felt like she'd just spent 3 hours bench-pressing and lifting weights in a Muggle gym. All she could remember was going to the bathroom to drink the potion and falling- THE POTION! _What in Merlin's name was in that thing? _ Hermione wondered.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Why was Ginny's room so dark? Hermione couldn't see anything at all, and she knew it couldn't still be nighttime.

"Ginny?" She immediately shrieked and clamped her hand over her own mouth. Why did she sound so…masculine? What was in that bloody potion?!

Ignoring the discomfort in her muscles, she jumped out of her large bed, much larger than the bed that she fell asleep in. Cautiously, she made her way through the darkness to the full-length mirror in far corner- she was SURE that wasn't there when she fell asleep. The minute she laid her eyes on the mirror, she screamed again. Because she wasn't looking at her eyes. She was staring into the steel, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

If there was anything that Draco Malfoy hated when waking up, it was the sun. He was always in a foul mood, so the weather should always be dreary as well. Sadly that was not the case most of the times and he had no control over it. That's why he slept every night with his thick curtains drawn, blocking out any traces of sunlight. So when he awoke in a tiny, bright room that screamed happiness, he was royally ticked off.

Despite his attempts to remain grouchy, he couldn't help but realize one astute fact. He felt good. And that was entirely frightening. He felt like he could conquer the world, save a life, fall in love…wait- WHAT?! Oh Merlin, he needed a drink.

He stood feeling oddly light and feathery (if that was the right word) and took in his surroundings. This shabby old broom closet was most definitely not his bedroom. Where in Salazar's name was he? And more importantly, why was he dressed in muggle pajama pants and a camisole? Feeling quite nauseous, he made his way out of the room and it the narrow and filthy hallway. Which group of peasants lived here?

"Hey Mione! How ya feeling?" Draco would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Saint Harry bloody Golden Boy Potter.

Draco couldn't resist. "Ah there you are Scarhead. I was wondering when I'd have the misfortunate of seeing your face again."

To say Harry was taken aback was a major understatement. He was downright confused. "Excuse me? Hermione, are you okay? You don't sound like it…"

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Draco demanded.

"Hermione, what the heck is the matter with you? What are-" Draco ran down the hall before he could finish. _Gotta find a mirror…Where is the bloody bathroom?! _Preoccupied in his thoughts, he ran straight into Fred Weasley.

"WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?" He screamed, sounding incredibly feminine.

Fred laughed. "Goodness Mione, that time of the month again? You know that it's the first door on the left."

Draco took off again, running like a madman (or madwoman…?) down the hallway. He got to the bathroom, frantically looked at his reflection, and fainted from the shock. Because he had turned into a certain bushy-haired, know it all, Gryffindor Mudblood.

* * *

If Dumbledore were still alive, Hermione would have killed him three times over. A polyjuice potion with a sly and uncanny twist! Instead of changing the body, it switches the minds of the individuals. Ingenious- yes. Frustrating- OH YES!

What Hermione couldn't understand is why she turned into Draco bloody Malfoy of all people. She gingerly touched the silvery strands that was now her hair, and was taken aback by how soft and silky the locks were. _That wasn't fair_, she thought. _I'm the girl- I should have this kind of hair._

The sharp knock on the door forced her back to reality. _Oh Merlin, save me_, Hermione prayed.

"Um…come in," She called. _Keep it cool, keep it cool._

However, once she saw that her guest was Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione totally lost it.

"Draco!" Bellatrix shrieked. "CALM DOWN. You've been screaming the whole morning! What ever is the matter with you?" Bellatrix laid a concerned hand on Hermione/Draco's shoulder.

Every nerve in Hermione's body wanted to jump away and run out of the room, but somehow she resisted. "It's fine…just nightmares I guess," she mumbled incoherently.

Bellatrix gave her a look that reminded Hermione so much of her own mother- that 'I'm you're parent, I know that's not true' look. Since when was Bellatrix motherly?

"Alright Draco," she sighed, standing up. "You best get ready. Your father is more impatient than usual this morning. Better hurry." And with that, she kissed Hermione's forehand and exited the room.

Frozen and confused, Hermione sat on his bed with only one thought in her mind.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Be sure to check out **suchafangirl8998** :) Her stories are amazing!

-InvisibleNoMore:)


End file.
